


KSP

by ssh_bbhdy



Series: KSP [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Elementary School, Filipino, Fluff, M/M, SeHo - Freeform, Tagalog, hunho - Freeform, kid!exo, kid!seho, seho au, seho kid au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssh_bbhdy/pseuds/ssh_bbhdy
Summary: Gradeschool SEHO kung saan umiiyak si Sehun kapag hindi siya pinapansin ng kaklaseng si Junmyeon.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: KSP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951342
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	KSP

**Author's Note:**

> another kid!seho hehe, isang upuan ko lang to tinapos kaya pagpasensyahan niyo na po! sana po magustuhan niyo hehe enjoy reading :)))

Maaga si Junmyeon pumasok ngayong araw dahil may lakad ang kaniyang mga magulang. Mabuti na lamang at maaga pumapasok ang matalik niyang kaibigan na si Kyungsoo. Wala kasi siyang ibang kaibigan dala ng pagiging mahiyain niya di tulad ni Kyungsoo. Nagiging madaldal lang siya kapag kasama si Kyungsoo. Sa katunayan, takot ang ilan nilang mga kaklase kay Kyungsoo dahil sinisigawan nito at hinahampas ang mga nang-aasar kay Junmyeon. Isa na dun si Sehun Oh na hindi yata nabubuo ang araw kapag hindi nakukulit si Junmyeon.

“Soo!!!” Masayang binati ni Junmyeon ang kaibigan pagkapasok ng pintuan ng kanilang classroom at agad na tumakbo malapit dito. 

“Hi Jun! Ang aga mo naman ngayon. Gusto mo?” Alok ni Kyungsoo kay Junmyeon ng potchi pero tinanggihan ito ni Jun.

“Hindi na, alam ko namang paborito mo yan!” Masaya at nakangiting tugon ni Jun.

Napangiti din si Kyungsoo dahil nakakahawa talaga ang ngiti ni Jun. “Ibaba mo kaya muna yang bag mo?” Turo ni Kyungsoo sa backpack na suot ng kaibigan. “Oo nga pala.” Sabi ni Junmyeon at nakangiting pumunta sa upuan niya para ibaba ang bag, saka bumalik at umupo sa bakanteng upuan na katabi ng kaibigan.

“Ang saya mo yata?” 

“Lagi naman akong masaya eh!”

“Hmm. Sabagay.”

Napansin ni Kyungsoo na parang may hinahanap ang mga mata ni Junmyeon. “Nasa playground siguro.” Napatingin si Junmyeon sa kaibigan. “Huh?,” takang tanong ni Jun.

“Si Sehun, nasa playground siguro.”

“Ha? Hindi ko naman siya hinahanap eh!”

“Di nga?” pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo.

“Bakit ko naman hahanapin yon e #1 enemy ko nga yun eh!” Nawala ang ngiti sa mga labi ni Junmyeon at napalitan ito ng lungkot. “Huy joke lang naman eh.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Nilagay ni Junmyeon ang dalawa niyang mga kamay sa ilalim baba niya at tahimik na tumitig sa lamesang kaharap nila habang naka-pout. “Oh? Bat ka sad?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Bakit kaya ganun si Sehun?”

“Anong ganun?”

“Ayaw niya ba sakin?” Mas nalungkot si Junmyeon sa sinabi niya. “Bakit lagi niya akong inaasar na maliit daw ako e maliit din naman siya ah! Tsaka syempre Grade 1 palang tayo di pa tayo lumalaki.” Naka-pout na rant ni Junmyeon sa kaibigan. “Tapos sabi niya pa ang pangit ko raw magsulat pero mas pangit naman yung kaniya! Di ko nga mabasa eh!” Pinapakinggan lang ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan niyang maglabas ng sama ng loob tungkol kay Sehun. 

“Tapos inaagaw niya pa yung lapis ko e nakita ko marami rin naman siyang lapis sa pencil case niya! Alam ko tinatamad lang siyang magbukas ng pencil case eh. Alam mo ba kahapon sabi niya wag na raw akong magslide dahil lampa daw ako siya nalang daw magsaslide. Siguro pinagdadamot niya lang yung slide noh? Di naman yun kaniya. Tapos nung natakid ako ni Youngjae nagalit pa siya sakin bakit ba daw ako tumatakbo. Eh syempre baka mataya ako pag naglakad lang ako. Nagkasugat na nga ako tapos galit pa rin siya sakin. Sabi niya pa sa nurse lagyan ako ng betadine e ang sakit sakit nga nun sa sugat eh. Tsaka alam mo ba nagalit din siya nung pinahiram ko kay Jinhwan yung crayons ko.”

“Bakit siya nagalit? Hihiramin niya din ba dapat?”

“Di naman eh. Naputol kasi ni Jinhwan yung crayons ko tapos sabi niya bakit ko ba daw pinapahiram kay Jinhwan. Bakit siya nagagalit? Di naman ako yung pumutol eh. Tsaka akin naman yun eh.”

“Yun naman pala eh. Bakit siya nagalit?”

“Ah!” napasigaw si Junmyeon nang maalala pa yung isa niyang kwento. “Tanda mo yung sa P.E. natin? Sabi niya sa teacher natin kami nalang daw partner kasi lampa nga daw ako.”

“Hay nagpapansin lang yun sayo.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo kaya napatingin si Junmyeon sa kaniya. “KSP kasi yun, Kulang Sa Pansin.” 

“Ahhhh. Pero pinapansin ko naman siya ah. Kahit nga ganun siya sakin nagbababye pa rin ako sa kaniya bago umuwi eh.” Nakapout na sagot ni Junmyeon. 

“Eh pano kaya kung wag mo nalang pansinin?” Suggestion ni Kyungsoo.

“Huh? Edi mas lalo niyang ayaw sakin?”

“Hindi. Basta. Wag mo nalang pansinin. Para tumigil na siya.”

“Eh? Ganun ba yun? Sige.”

* * *

Pagkatapos ng umalis ng first subject teacher nina Junmyeon, nilagay niya sa bag niya ang notebook niya at kinuha naman yung para sa next subject. Di niya napansin na si Sehun ay naglalakad palapit sa table niya, dala ang bag, at balak yatang umupo sa tabi niya. Absent kasi ang katabi ni Junmyeon. Dalawahan ang table at may dalawang magkahiwalay na upuan.

Nagtaka si Sehun dahil hindi nag-hi sa kaniya si Junmyeon. Tinitingnan lang siya ito hanggang tuluyan nang umupo sa tabi niya at binaba ang bag sa tabi.

_‘Bakit siya dito? Diyan si Sungjae eh. Pano na si Sungjae? Baka magalit yun sakin? Pero di ko naman kasalanan eh. Bakit pa kasi siya umabsent.’_ Hindi nalang tinanong ni Junmyeon dahil sabi niya nga kay Kyungsoo, hindi niya papansinin ngayon si Sehun. Umub-ob nalang siya sa lamesa habang wala pa ang teacher nila.

“Liit.” Rinig niyang tawa sa kaniya ng katabi. _‘Psh. Kala mo hindi siya maliit.’_

“Wag ka matulog baka matuluan pa ng laway yang notebook mo kadiri yon.” Hindi pa rin niya pinapansin o tinitingnan man lang si Sehun. _‘Nyenyenye hindi naman ako tulog’_

“Junmyeon liit~ Junmyeon liit~ Liit~ Liit~ Liit~” pang-aasar ng katabi niya. Nainis na siya kaya napabangon siya at sinamaan ng tingin si Sehun. Hindi niya kasi gets kung bat ba ayaw sa kaniya ni Sehun, wala naman siyang masamang ginagawa. 

“Okay ka lang?” Napakunot ang noo ni Junmyeon nang marinig ang tanong ni Sehun. _‘Bat niya naman tinatanong eh ayaw niya nga sakin diba? Gulo din nito minsan eh.’_

“Heh.” Sagot ni Junmyeon. Mabuti nalang at dumating na ang sunod na subject teacher nila kaya hindi na rin siya nakausap ni Sehun.

Sibika ang subject nila ngayon. Mga anyong-lupa at anyong tubig. Bago magturo ang teacher nila, hinaayan muna silang kumopya. Dahil nga mga bata pa lang, nagpapaunahan sila sa pagsusulat at si Junmyeon ang laging first. Mabilis siya magsulat. “Finish!” Bulong ni Junmyeon saka binaba ang lapis at pinatong sa notebook.

“Myeon.”

“Hmm?”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Junmyeon dahil napatingin siya kay Sehun. _‘Hala! Bakit ko siya kinausap! Huhu’_ Napangiti si Sehun dahil pinansin na siya ni Junmyeon. “Ano? Mangunguha ka na naman ng lapis e meron ka naman!” Nakakunot na sabi ni Junmyeon.

“Hindi ah.” Sagot ni Sehun kaya tiningnan siya ni Junmyeon na parang di naniniwala. “Oh.” Inaabot ni Sehun ang notebook niya kay Junmyeon kaya nagtaka siya. “Ano yan?”

“Notebook ko. Kopya mo ako.”

_‘Akala ko ba pangit ako magsulat? Tapos magpapakopya sakin, tss. Magulo din talaga tong si Sehun. Ah! Siguro dahil naisip na niyang mas pangit ang sulat niya. Hay. Sige na nga kawawa naman baka mapalo pa to ng papa niya sa pwet dahil hindi maintindihan ang sulat.’_ Kinuha ni Junmyeon ang notebook ni Sehun pero masama pa rin ang tingin niya. 

* * *

Nasa playground ngayon ang magkaibigang si Kyungsoo at Junmyeon habang umiinom ng Zesto. Tapos na nila kainin ang cookies na binake ni Kyungsoo at papa niya. Pagkatapos itapon ang zesto, umakyat si Kyungsoo sa slide habang si Junmyeon naman ay nasa swing lang at iniinom pa rin ang juice.

“Soo, siguro naman bati na ako si Sehun noh? Tinulungan ko na nga siya eh para hindi siya mapalo sa pwet ng papa niya.” Proud na kwento ni Junmyeon sa kaibigan.

“Huh? Ano ba ginawa mo?”

“Ako kumopya para sa kaniya.”

“Bakit naman????” pasigaw na tanong ni Kyungsoo at saka nagslide. Lumapit siya kay Junmyeon, iniintay ang sagot ng kaibigan. “Eh kasi naisip niya sigurong ang pangit pangit ng sulat niya kaya para hindi siya mapalo sa pwet edi ako nalang kumopya para sa kaniya.” Nakangiting kwento ni Junmyeon.

“Haynako. Ikaw talaga Junmyeon. Tinatamad lang yun saka gusto ka siguro mapagod kumopya. Sa susunod wag mo na yun ulitin ha? Hayaan mo siyang kumopya ng kaniya.” Nalungkot si Junmyeon sa narinig mula sa kaibigan. _‘Ganun ba yun? So hindi pa rin kami bati? Ayaw niya pa rin sakin?’_

* * *

Pagkatapos ng break time bumalik na sila sa kanilang room. Nakita ni Junmyeon na nakaupo na si Sehun sa katabi niyang upuan. Malungkot siyang umupo sa pwesto niya, hindi na ulit niya papansinin si Sehun.

Napansin ulit ni Sehun na hindi siya pinapansin ng kaklase kaya kinuha niya ang lapis ni Junmyeon. Tiningnan lang siya ni Junmyeon saka kumuha ng bagong lapis at napatuloy sa pagsusulat.

Sinilip ni Sehun ang notebook ni Junmyeon, “Ang pangit ng sulat mo.” Pero wala pa rin, blangkong tiningnan lang siya ni Junmyeon. 

“Oh. Kopya mo ako ulit.” Inaabot niya ang notebook sa katabi pero sinamaan lang siya ng tingin at bumalik sa pagsusulat. Nakaupo lang si Sehun, hindi nagsusulat, iniisip kung bakit hindi siya pinapansin ni Junmyeon. 

* * *

Magtatapos na ang subject nila pero hindi pa rin bumabalik si Sehun sa classroom. _‘Ang tagal naman niyang mag-CR! Paalis na si teacher, hindi na siya nakakopya! Hay! Ako na nga!’_ Kinuha ni Junmyeon ang notebook ni Sehun. Natapos na niyang i-kopya pero wala pa ring Sehun na bumabalik. 

“Teacher, may I go out po?,” nagpaalam si Junmyeon sa teacher at saka pinuntahan si Sehun sa CR. Pero hindi pa siya nakakarating sa CR, nakarinig na siya ng batang umiiyak. _‘Hala! Sino yun?’_

“Sehun?” 

Hindi siya tiningnan ng bata at patuloy pa rin ito sa pag-iyak. _‘Hala! Bakit umiiyak si Sehun? May sakit ba siya? Masakit ba tiyan niya?’_ Nilapitan niya si Sehun at tinapik sa likod. “Bat ka umiiyak Sehun?” Hindi maintindihan ni Junmyeon ang nangyayari dahil ito ang unang beses niyang makita si Sehun na umiiyak. Madalas kasi pokerface lang ito, galit at matapang sa kaniya. 

“May umaway ba sayo?” Hindi pa rin tumitigil si Sehun sa pag-iyak kaya yinakap siya ni Junmyeon. Iyon kasi ang ginagawa ni Kyungsoo at ng daddy niya kapag umiiyak siya. Tumigil naman si Sehun sa pag-iyak. 

Lumayo si Jun at tiningnan si Sehun na ngayon ay sumisinghot at nagpapahid ng luha. “Okay ka lang ba Sehun?” Nag-aalalang tanong ni Junmyeon. 

“Hindi…”

“Bakit hindi? Ano bang nangyare? Nadapa ka ba? Sinasabihan mo ako ng lampa tapos ikaw naman pala diyan ang nadadapa tapos sinasabihan mo rin akong iyakin pero mas iyakin ka pala.” Hindi na napigilan ni Junmyeon ang sarili sa pagsasalita.

“Ikaw kasi eh.” Sumisinghot na sagot ni Sehun.

“Huh? Bakit ako? Hindi kita inaano ah! Baka isumbong mo pa ako kay teacher!”

“Hindi mo ako pinapansin…..” mahinang tugon ni Sehun saka tumingin sa baba.

“Ha?”

“Di mo ako pinapansin.”

“Kaya ka umiyak?” Takang tanong ni Junmyeon at tumango lang si Sehun. _‘Hala! Ako pala ang may kasalanan! Pero hindi ako. Si Kyungsoo naman nagsabi sakin na wag ko pansinin si Sehun eh!’_

“Sorry. Papansinin na kita ulit.” Nakangiting sabi ni Junmyeon.

“Tss.” 

“Promise hehe.”

“Okay.”

Tumayo na sila dahil sabi ni Junmyeon baka raw dumating na ang next teacher nila at hanapin sila. Pagdating sa classroom, tahimik lang silang bumalik sa upuan nila. Habang nagdidiscuss ang teacher nila, pumunit si Junmyeon ng papel mula sa notebook niya at nagsulat, saka pasimpleng pinasa sa katabi.

‘Sehun’

Pagkabasa ni Sehun, tiningnan niya ang katabi niya nang nagtataka pero nginitian lang siya ni Junmyeon kaya nagsulat nalang din siya ng reply bago pinasa muli.

‘Myeon’

‘Bakit ayaw mo sakin?’

‘Secret’

‘Bakit nga?’

‘Joke lang yun. Di ko naman ayaw sayo.’

‘Talaga? Eh bakit mo ako inaasar?’

‘Wala lang’

‘Bakit nga???’

‘Para pansinin mo ako.’

‘Eh???? So KSP ka nga?’

‘Ewan’

“Pinapansin naman kita eh. Pero sige mas papansinin pa kita.” Bulong ni Junmyeon sa katabi niya. Masyadong mahaba yon para isulat. Nginitian ni Junmyeon si Sehun kaya napangiti din si Sehun tapos bumulong ulit si Junmyeon, “Basta wag mo na akong asarin ha?”

“Okay.” Tugon ni Sehun kaya napangiti lalo si Junmyeon.

‘Sehun’

‘Myeon’

‘Bakit Myeon eh Junmyeon naman pangalan ko?’

‘Gusto ko lang’

Pinasa ni Sehun ang papel saka bumulong, “Gusto ko yun kasi ako lang tumatawag sayo nun.”

“Ahh.” Napatango naman si Junmyeon at nagthumbs-up pa kay Sehun.

‘Sehun’

‘Myeon’

‘Edi bati na tayo?’

‘Secret’

‘Bakit secret?’

‘Gusto ko’

‘Sehun’

‘Myeon’

‘Di pa tayo bati?’

‘Bati na’

Napangiti ulit si Junmyeon nang mabasa ang reply sa kanya ni Sehun. 

“Dahil bati na tayo, hindi ko ipagsasabi na umiyak ka.” Bulong ni Junmyeon. “Basta wag mo akong isusumbong kay teacher ha? Na ako nagpaiyak sayo baka mapagalitan ako eh.” Masayang dagdag niya bago bumalik sa pakikinig sa teacher.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kamusta po HAHAHAHA 2nd fic i have finished sana po nacute-an din kayo sa kids seho uwu


End file.
